corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuka Mochida/Gallery
Gallery |-|Games = CORPSE-PARTY YukaPCEmotions.png|Yuka's character portraits Yuka'sPC sprite.gif|Yuka's sprite CORPSE PARTY -Rebuilt- Tumblr mcycgqiOPO1rdu9woo1 1280.png|Yuka's full profile YukaRebuildEC.png|Yuka's character portraits Corpse Party (PC) Cover 2.PNG|Yuka on Corpse Party: BloodCovered 3 cover Cover 3.PNG|Yuka on Corpse Party: BloodCovered 1+2+3 Limited Edition cover Cover 6.PNG|Yuka on Corpse Party: BloodCovered 5 cover 06_yuka (2)_gim_00000000.png|Yuka's sprite sheet Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) YukaFull.png|Yuka's full profile Yukachart.png|Yuka's character portraits Yuka's Sprites.png|Yuka's sprites CPBC.jpg|Yuka, Satoshi Mochida, Naomi Nakashima, Seiko Shinohara, and Sachiko Shinozaki on the cover of Corpse Party All-earthquake.png|Yuka during the earthquake BR-Yuka-Satoshi.png|Yuka playing with Satoshi Mochida in the flashback Yuka-death.png|Yuka's corpse in Wrong END 2 ★4 Characters.png|Yuka in the group photo CP-group-class.png|Yuka and others (unused CG) Corpse Party (3DS) yuka's sprites copy.png|Yuka's sprite sheet Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Classroom 2-9's students doing the Sachiko After All 's charm.jpg|Yuka performing Sachiko Ever After on Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Limited Edition Box Cover Art (Japanese) Yukabossprites.png|Yuka's character portraits BoS-Yuka.png|Yuka asleep BoS-Yuka2.png|Yuka awakes to find herself tied to a table with rope BoS-Yuka3.png|Yuka sees Yuuya Kizami who tied her down BoS-Yuka4.png|Yuka crying out to her brother BoS-Yuka5.png|Yuuya cuts a hole open in Yuka's outfit BoS-Yuka-sit.png|Yuka in Yuuya's flashback BoS-Yuka-sit2.png|Yuuya's strange behavior pushed Yuka away BoS-Yuka6.png|Yuka's reaction to Yuuya's scream BoS-Kizami-Yoshikazu-Yuka.png|Yuka watching Yuuya about to be killed by Yoshikazu Yanagihori BoS-Yoshikazu-Yuka.png|Yuka watching Yuuya die after being hit by Yoshikazu BoS-Yuka-corpses.png|Yuka in the body pool Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U Yuka2uchart.png|Yuka's character portraits (uniform) Yuka2uswimsuit.png|Yuka's character portraits (swimsuit) 2U-swimsuit-girls.png|Yuka in the swimsuit with other girls 2U-romcom.png|Yuka with Satoshi and the others 2U-Curry.png|Yuka and others being addicted to Yuuya's curry 2U-Yuuya-Yuka.png|Yuka captured by Yuuya 2U-Yuuya-Yuka2.png|Yuka captured by Yuuya 2U-Yuuya-Yuka3.png|Yuka captured by Yuuya 2U-Yuuya-Yuka4.png|Yuka with Yuuya 2U-Yuuya-Yuka5.png|Yuka with Yuuya 2U-Yuka-closeup.png|Closeup on Yuka 2U-Kizami-sisters.png|Yuka, Satsuki Mizuhara and Sachiko Shinozaki with Yuuya 2U-swim.png|Yuka in the pool with everyone 2U-Yuka-profile.png|Yuka's personal data Corpse Party: Blood Drive BD-welcome.jpg|Yuka greeting Ayumi Shinozaki with Yoshiki Kishinuma, Satoshi, and Naomi BD-Yuka-Naomi.png|Yuka and Naomi BD-onsen.jpg|Yuka and Satsuki at the hot springs BD-onsen-group.jpg|Yuka in a group picture with Kuon Niwa, Satsuki, Naomi Nakashima, and Satoshi BD-Yuka-Satsuki.jpg|Yuka and Satsuki BD-Yuka-Satsuki2.jpg|Yuka surprised that her brother went into Heavenly Host Elementary School and Satsuki watching her BD-Yuka-Sachi.jpg|Possessed Yuka Chapter06 EN.png|Yuka in the Chapter 06 save icon. chara_01_05_c_yuka.png|Yuka's model texture. Adv message bg CHAP05.png|Yuka in the Chapter 05 To be continued CG. Adv message bg CHAP09.png|Yuka in the Chapter 09 To be continued CG. |-|Manga = Corpse Party: Blood Covered Blood Covered Vol 4.jpg|Yuka and Satoshi Mochida on Corpse Party: BloodCovered 4 cover Blood Covered Vol 7.jpg|Yuka and Yuuya Kizami on Corpse Party: BloodCovered 7 cover Blood Covered Vol 5 Alt.jpg|Yuka, Satoshi and Naho Saenoki on Corpse Party: BloodCovered 5 alternative cover BC-curse1-cover.jpg|Yuka and others on Curse 1 cover BC-curse8-cover.jpg|Yuka and others on Curse 8 cover BC-curse15-cover.jpg|Yuka and others on Curse 15 cover BC-curse31-cover.jpg|Yuka, Naomi Nakashima, and Ayumi Shinozaki on Curse 31 cover BC-curse46-cover.jpg|Yuka and others on Curse 46 cover BC-manga-Satoshi-Yuka.png|Yuka hugging Satoshi BC-manga-Satoshi-Yuka2.png|Yuka on top of Satoshi BC-manga-Yuki-Yuka.png |Yuka and Yuki Kanno BC-manga-Yuka-Kokuhaku.png|Yuka and Kokuhaku Akaboji BC-Yuka-Sachiko.png|Yuka and Sachiko Shinozaki BC-manga-Yuka-umbrella.png|Yuka bringing Satoshi an umbrella BC-Yuka-teary.png|Yuka with teary eyes BC-Yuka-crying.png|Yuka crying BC-Yuka-flashback.png|Yuka in Satoshi's flashback BC-Yuka-laughing.png|Yuka laughing ''Corpseparty; Musume MU-YUKA-6.png|Yuka coming to bring her brother an umbrella MU-YUKA-1.png|Yuka's intoduction MU-YUKA-2.png|Yuka with wet clothes because of the rain MU-YUKA-3.png|Yuka thanking her brother's classmates MU-YUKA-4.png|Yuka begging Satoshi during her last moment MU-YUKA-5.png|Yuka holding her bowel Skudouin makoto corpse party musume chapter 015 pg 011 dametrans.jpg|Yuka's childhood recording, along with Satoshi Jimg018.jpg|Yuka, saying she dosen't see anyone but her big brother Jimg011.jpg|Yuka dying, called out for Satoshi Jimg010.jpg|A ghost tear Yuka's organs Jimg009.jpg|Yuka being pierced through her stomach by a ghost Bkedouin makoto corpse party musume chapter 004 pg 023 dametrans.jpg|Yuka, crying in embarrassment as she wets herself skudouin_makoto_corpse_party_musume_chapter_015_pg_009_dametrans.jpg|Lasting memory of Yuka skudouin_makoto_corpse_party_musume_chapter_015_pg_013_dametrans.jpg|In Loving Memory of Yuka Mochida (Never-Forgetting Memory), as the final picture shows the last of her g004.jpg|In Loving Memory of Yuka and Miyu. As only remains gimg002.jpg|Satoshi, feeling sad that Yuka is dead ikedouin_makoto_corpse_party_musume_chapter_018_pg_011_dametrans.jpg|Yuka's final wish to be with her brother again ''Corpse Party: Another Child Kisaragi-another-child.jpg|Yuka appearing in the background of the page with Satoshi, Yui Shishido and Naomi Nakashima Corpse Party: Book of Shadows BoS-manga-Yuka-Sachko-Yoshikazu.jpg|Yuka with Sachiko Shinozaki on the cover of chapter 21 with Yoshikazu Yanagihori in the background BOS-YUKA-1.png|Yuka looking around BOS-YUKA-2.png|Yuka being scared of Yuuya Kizami BOS-YUKA-3.png|Yuka being tied BOS-YUKA-4.png|Closeup on Yuka Yuka Being Abused by Sachiko.jpg|Yuka being abused by Sachiko. Yuka Finally Killed by Sachiko and Yoshikazu.jpg|Yuka finally killed by Sachiko and Yoshikazu. Yuka Confronts Sachiko.jpg|Yuka confronts Sachiko. Corpse Party: Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U cp_manga_page.jpg|Satoshi accidently "killing" Yuka Iimg011.jpg|Satoshi seeing that Yuka's wound was only a delusion Magi-Cu 4 Koma: Corpse Party MagiCu4KomaCorpseParty.png|Yuka on the cover with Sachiko |-|Novels = Corpse Party BloodCovered: ...Repeated Fear Vol. 1 Bcrf-novel.png|Yuka and others about to perform Sachiko Ever After Corpse Party BloodCovered: ...Repeated Fear Vol. 2 Bcrf-novel-bottom.jpg|Yuka and Satoshi Mochida on the cover |-|CDs = Corpse Party: BloodCovered Drama CD BC1 Cover.jpg|Yuka, Satoshi Mochida, Naomi Nakashima, Ayumi Shinozaki, and Yoshiki Kishinuma on the cover Corpse Party: Book of Shadows PROJECT DOLLIES CP-BoS-project-dollies.jpg|Yuka, Satoshi Mochida, Naomi Nakashima, and Tsukasa Mikuni on the cover |-|OVAs = Corpse Party: Missing Footage YukaMissingFootage.png|Yuka in the bathroom Yukaandsatoshi.png|Yuka and Satoshi Mochida walking to school SatsujiYukaTalking.PNG|Yuka talking with Satsuki Mizuhara Corpse Party: Tortured Souls Opening - "Hoshikuzu no Ring" Vlcsnap-2016-11-11-18h06m25s575.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-11-18h06m31s135.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-11-18h08m16s220.png Episode 1 - "Multiple Separation" Vlcsnap-2016-11-11-11h20m54s700.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-11-11h21m22s055.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-11-11h23m11s862.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-11-11h26m37s340.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-11-11h28m14s593.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-11-11h29m44s644.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-11-11h52m47s729.png Episode 2 - "Broken Hinges" Vlcsnap-2016-11-11-18h13m48s039.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-11-18h14m45s853.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-11-18h15m27s819.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-11-18h20m07s947.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-11-18h20m38s470.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-11-18h42m58s424.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-11-18h44m44s594.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-11-18h44m58s863.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-11-18h45m16s705.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-11-18h46m44s942.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-11-18h54m01s837.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-11-18h54m37s889.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-11-18h55m46s098.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-11-18h56m23s958.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-11-18h56m34s069.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-11-18h58m37s435.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-11-19h00m39s897.png Episode 3 - "Unconveyed Feelings" Vlcsnap-2016-11-18-04h30m38s790.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-18-04h31m22s161.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-18-04h31m41s852.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-18-04h35m19s781.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-18-04h51m58s407.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-18-04h58m42s033.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-18-04h59m42s165.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-18-05h00m19s280.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-18-05h00m31s342.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-18-05h01m44s373.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-18-05h02m13s391.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-18-05h02m31s354.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-18-05h04m56s346.png |-|Misc. = Miscellaneous Yoshiki-Yuka-winter.jpg|Yuka and Yoshiki Kishinuma in December 2011’s “Comments from the Staff” from GANGAN JOKER drawn by Toshimi Shinomiya MayuYukaTC.jpg|Yuka along with Mayu Suzumoto in Steam Trading Card Yuka-art.jpg|Art of Yuka by Sakuya Kamishiro, Team GrisGris' main artist Yuka-karuta.jpg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "ク", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Karuta-Satoshi-yuka.jpg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "ふ", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Satoshi-Yuka-art.jpg|Art of young Yuka and Satoshi Mochida by Sakuya Kamishiro Corpse satoshi 02.jpg|Yuka and Satoshi art by Sakuya Kamishiro Yuka-Halloween.jpg|Yuka in a witch costume for Halloween by Sakuya Kamishiro YukaSticker.png|Yuka LINE sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro YukaSticker2.png|Yuka LINE sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro YukaSticker3.png|Yuka LINE sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Promotional Art Cps countdown.jpg|Promotional art for release date of Corpse Party: BloodCovered Drama CD Ayumi-Seiko-Yuka-tapestry.jpg|A sample of tapestry of Yuka, Seiko Shinohara, and Ayumi Shinozaki sold along with Corpse Party: BLOOD DRIVE at Sofmap Yuka-tapestry.jpg|Illustration of Yuka for pre-ordering Corpse Party Blood covered: Repeated fear. from Imagine Category:Gallery